


It Doesn't Matter

by jjaedoyu



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Domestic, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-06
Updated: 2019-04-06
Packaged: 2020-01-05 17:22:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18370616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jjaedoyu/pseuds/jjaedoyu
Summary: “Hey, Jae, do you think I’m too whipped for you? Am I too clingy?” he says, out of the blue.In which Doyoung is overthinking and Jaehyun assures him there is nothing to worry about.





	It Doesn't Matter

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! I've been avoiding my research paper and I'm not finished with my chaptered fic yet so I made this. Enjoy!

              Doyoung sits down on a high chair placed in front of the counter as he watches Jaehyun arrange the groceries they bought before going home earlier. He crosses his arms on the counter top and leans his head down. He looks at his boyfriend as he finishes arranging their stocks and starts to pull out ingredients to prepare for their dinner, with no intention of helping at all.

              Doyoung and Jaehyun have been roommates for about 4 years now and boyfriends for almost 2, and Doyoung is completely and utterly in love with Jaehyun since the beginning. He pined for the younger since forever and only had the courage to confess during their 2nd year of being roommates, with the push from his friends, of course.

              For the lack of better words, Doyoung can describe Jaehyun as perfect. Aside from being the most handsome person he knows, Jaehyun is also smart, talented, funny, and amazing at sports. He’s also kind to everyone which is why everybody on campus loves him. Also, did Doyoung already mentioned that he's a great cook, too? Heck, God didn’t even stop there, he even added dimples to the already perfect Jung Jaehyun. Doyoung doesn’t really know how he got so lucky.

              This is why when Yuta and Ten teases him for the nth time on how whipped he is for his boyfriend; he suddenly can’t think of anything else.

              Earlier today, he met with Ten, Yuta and Taeyong for brunch. They’ve all been friends since high school and got into the same university but because of all the requirements as the graduating students that they are, they seldomly see each other during the semester.

              At first, they were just ranting and bitching about their major subjects and professors. Taeyong was talking about how one of his professors forgot to tell them about one of their requirements until 2 days before the deadline and still proceeded by it, and Yuta and Ten was ranting about this new instructor that obviously has a bias on one of the guys in their dance class. He was just listening to their rants, sometimes adding sassy comments in between, so he didn’t know how and why the topic suddenly turned towards him and Jaehyun.

              They started teasing him about Jaehyun, not that they haven’t done that in the past. Ten even made a comment that maybe Jaehyun was the reason why they haven’t seen Doyoung that much which was very unreasonable since, (1) the three of them live in the same building and (2) Jaehyun is their friend, too. It didn’t really matter to Doyoung. They were friends for so long and he knows how these three just loves to tease him.

              What really bothered him was their remark before they parted ways.

              “You’re probably the whipped one in the relationship,” Yuta said in an as-a-matter-of-fact tone.

              That never really crossed Doyoung’s mind. Who’s more whipped for who. “Doyoung definitely is! He’s been pining for Jaehyun even before after all.” Ten added.

              “Just because I liked him first doesn’t mean he can’t be whipped for me,” he mutters.

              Thankfully, Taeyong decided to stop the other two to continue their teasing and decided they should leave for their respective classes.

              “Bye, Dons. Say hi to Jae for us!”

              “Don’t forget to keep the whipped culture at a minimum!” Yuta winks at him.

              The jokes shouldn’t really bother him because they’re all just as joke but as the overthinker that he is. Of course, it did. The thought never crossed his mind before so when it did, it remained in there the whole day.  It didn’t really bother him at first, but the more he thinks about it, the more pessimistic he gets.

              _Does my world revolve too much around Jaehyun?_

_Do I always talk about him?_

_What if I haven’t noticed it but I am actually too clingy?_

_Maybe he’s slowly getting tired of me?_

_Oh my god, what if he just agreed to date me because I was pining since forever and he was just being nice and all?_

              All these thoughts have overpowered him and so he decided to just face it. He sits straight and looks at his boyfriend who is busy cooking for the two of them.

              “Hey, Jae, do you think I’m too whipped for you? Am I too clingy?” he says, out of the blue.

              The younger freezes and looks at him, tilting his head in confusion. He smiles and continues chopping. “What are you talking about, hyung?” There’s amusement in his tone.

              Doyoung groans. “I met with Ten, Yuta and Taeyong earlier and they were teasing me about how I’m too whipped for you. They even brought up how I’ve been pining for you for so long before confessing.” He sighs and puts his head in the counter, avoiding the younger’s look. Jaehyun just laughs at him, “So this is what’s bothering you the whole day?”

              He nods.

              Jaehyun’s laugh interrupts his thoughts. He looks up at the younger, “What’s so funny?”

              “Nothing, hyung. I just think you’re cute.”

              Doyoung pouts. His boyfriend probably thinks this is a joke while he’s been thinking about it seriously.

              Jaehyun sees his boyfriend’s expression and clears his throat. “No.”

              “What?”

              Jaehyun stops chopping, puts down the knife and looks straight to Doyoung’s eyes. “I’m saying no. I don’t think you’re too whipped for me nor that you’re clingy.”

              Doyoung eyes him at his response, probably gauging if his boyfriend is joking or not. “I don’t really think it matters but for what it’s worth, I think I’m the whipped one in this relationship,” Jaehyun continues.

              “Why do you say that?”

              “Well, for one I’ve been doing all the work since we got home and you haven’t heard any complaints from me about it,” Jaehyun says and Doyoung knows how the younger wants to lighten up his mood. Doyoung stands up and walks up to his boyfriend.

              “Seriously, Jae-”

              Jaehyun looks at him as he leans over the counter. “Honestly, hyung, it doesn’t really matter to me. I know you love me and I’m pretty damn sure I love you. I talk about you all the time, Johnny is probably tired of hearing it. I always think about what I should get for dinner with you after my classes. I want to study with you even if we have very different courses. I daydream about what to do together with you in the next holiday or even just the weekend. And if all these are the symptoms of being whipped for someone then I’m very fine if people say that I am whipped for you.”

              Doyoung is speechless. He didn’t know that Jaehyun thinks about him this way. Saying he was touched by the younger’s speech just now is an understatement. All the insecurities he had earlier now long gone.

              Jaehyun looks at him and Doyoung thinks maybe this is the look of someone in love. Jaehyun continues what he was doing and Doyoung watches him. He can get used to this all his life. He hugs his boyfriend from the back carefully, not wanting to surprise someone who’s holding a knife. He leans his head on Jaehyun’s shoulder.

              “Not fair. You make it sound like being whipped is so much better when being called one has been bugging me the whole day,” Doyoung can feel the vibration when Jaehyun laughs.

              “What can I say, I’m a hopeless romantic.”

              “Now I want to be the whipped one in this relationship, too,” he can feel Jaehyun roll his eyes.

              “It’s not a competition, hyung.”

              Doyoung thinks about how his friends made him worry for nothing, but maybe something good came from it.

**Author's Note:**

> This was rushed and I haven't checked it for any errors I'm so sorry. Comment what you think about it! :)


End file.
